Poseidon's Children
by FicheCeist
Summary: Following a lead, the inu-gumi stumble upon a viper's nest- a shard-fortified colony of savage merpeople-sirens and succubi. Kagome is cursed- can Inuyasha find a cure, or is she doomed to live a watery life, her fish's tail forever part of her?


hi! here it is, first chapter of Poseidon's Children hope you like it.

onward ho!

Poseidon's Children

Chapter One: Siren's call

They were walking, as usual, along a dusty dirt road. Shippo trotted along at the feet of Sango and Kagome, who were chatting happily as they walked, Kirara resting on the older woman's shoulder, purring contentedly. Inuyasha was walking a ways in front of them, outwardly sulking, but inwardly ever-vigilant. Miroku brought up the rear, happily concentrating on the backsides of the two women in front of him.

Following a rumor of shards to the north, they had set out from Kaede's village two days earlier.

Kagome murmured a hasty apology to Sango and Shippo, breaking into a light run to catch up with Inuyasha.

She smiled at him, slightly out of breath.

What, wench? He asked sulkily, still angry over the most recent osuwari'.

Her smile faltered only momentarily, What kind of demon is using the shard, the one in that village to the north? She asked, curious.

He replied, grimacing.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango, who had caught up with them, had stormy expressions on their faces.

What are they? Asked Kagome, wondering at how much they hated these sirens.

Whores of the sea, vile harpies that steal your soul and free will. Even Miroku seemed disgusted.

Sango butted in, her extensive demon knowledge giving her more experience than most. They are filthy and gross, but their call entrances even the most holy of men. She glared darkly at both men. Which neither of you are, sad to say.

She added, I saw one, once. A couple of years ago. My uncle had heard rumors, thought he was good enough to take em... but no man is. They got to him, even though he was powerful- then they- they... she shuddered, They lured him, they took him, she glanced at Shippo, happily stumbling along with Kirara, and lowered her voice to a whisper, They got his clothes off, they came to him... but they tore him in half, ripped him apart from the inside, they grabbed... um... she blushed,_it,_ and ripped it off.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku shuddered this time.

Well, then, on that happy note, do you think you can handle them? Kagome piped brightly.

By the time they reached the village, night was setting in. But even in the faint light, they could see the ruins that the sirens had left. Oh, there appeared to be no physical damage to anyone or anything, but the streets were lined with bodies- the bodies of women. Weeping, screaming, calling out to any and all divine beings, the men of the village had left the village in despair. Tears streaked the faces of every person there- even the young ones, calling out for fathers, brothers, uncles.

But as they passed through, they noticed something equally strange. There were no teenaged girls- those from about age eleven to twenty were gone, along with the men. Wondering at the strange destruction, they passed almost through the village in a sort of wondering trance. As they were almost out of the village's boundaries, an old woman in miko's clothing called out to them from the under the overhang of her house.

Come here, children, she croaked, I assume you have come for the shards?

Despite her old and decrepit appearance, there was a sharp satirical gleam in her old eyes. She reminded Kagome of Kaede, in a way.

There are more than one shard? Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Of course.Why... why are all the young girls gone, along with the men? Kagome asked hesitantly.

she sighed heavily, The shards had an unexpected effect on the sirens. Those who ingested them became... well, now there are not only succubi, but incubi as well. They appear to have no qualms about their changed sex, but the incubi are choosy; they only take the young, sprightly teenagers. The ones they do not kill are turned into mindless legions of followers. They have amassed quite an army, I'm afraid.

The inu-gumi looked at each other, their looks heavily weighted with tension, and fear.

Inuyasha's eyes burned with a fierce light. Let's go, he growled.

Ok, first chapter-done. Sorry, it's so short, next one will be longer. Review, please!

FicheCeist


End file.
